


Everyday Lewdness

by ImperialAxis



Series: Everyday Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Multi, No enabler, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Other, Petplay, Pollination, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Weiss Schnee, queer smut for queer readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots that are loosely connected to my long pollination fic, Everyday Glory but still stand alone
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Everyday Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Everyday Lewdness

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains: petplay, bondage, gender euphoria, light masochism, oral fixation, a collar, anal sex, explicit consent, and aftercare

Weiss sat studiously at the makeshift study area she had created here in Ruby’s room. She had been diligently studying the material that would be covered in the upcoming semester since morning, stopping only when Taiyang had ordered her down for lunch. A smattering of screens and textbooks surrounded her as she diligently made notes and worked problems for class subjects that would not be taught for another two months, ranging from grimm studies and advanced dust use, to calculus and physics.

In her state of concentration, Weiss didn’t even notice when Yang opened the door and walked up to her little private study session. Up until the moment that a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, she hadn’t even recognised the presence of another person in the room. As a result her response was to drive her fist directly into Yang’s face and let out a brief shriek.

“Ahhh! What the... Yang?” Fortunately, Yang’s aura had already been up, and the blow left her largely unfazed, though she did remove her arms to give Weiss a little space.

“Geez Weiss, be more careful, you could have ruined my pretty face.” Yang playfully rubbed her nose and grinned at her girlfriend, completely without remorse.

“Hmmph, you should have known better than to sneak up on me when I’m studying.”

“Why are you even studying? We’re on break babe, we should be having fun.”

“I need to be prepared.”

“What? Weren’t your grades already amazing throughout the entire semester with nowhere near as much preemptive studying as this?” Yang gestured at the smorgasboard of materials laid out before them.

“This isn’t about grades Yang, I need to know these things as soon as possible for the sake of making sure that we never end up in a situation like the final again. Getting better in raw combat skill takes time, and it can’t really be rushed, but this, this I can learn quickly and make great use of immediately.” Weiss was reasonably sure that she was retaining all of this information, even if it was challenging to learn without instruction.

Sighing deeply, Yang got down on her knees so that the two of them were eye level. “Weiss, you’re right that advanced academia is something that can help us in battle, but studying like this isn’t going to help. We made it through the final, we did incredibly well under the circumstances. You’ve been studying all day. You can afford to go on at a more reasonable pace.”

“We did well for our age Yang, fully trained hunters would have done better. I can’t rest until I’ve done everything in my power to make sure that we’re strong enough that none of us will ever be in danger like that again.”

“Very well, have it your way.” With another sigh, Yang got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

In the next few minutes Weiss found it difficult to return to her previous state of concentration. Not only did she find herself distrustful of the idea that Yang may have just given up, she had to admit that she was becoming mentally fatigued. As a result, when both Blake and Yang came into the room she merely pretended not to notice them.

As they approached, Weiss prepared to defend herself, shifting to more easily draw Myrtenaster from her sitting position should they attempt to stop her with force. However, rather than grab her wrists or waist to haul her away, the first touch was a gentle one. Someone’s hand came to rest on top of her head and began to gently pet her. It was admittedly a very welcome sensation, one that left her feeling comfortable and revitalized.

The gentle petting continued just long enough for Weiss to accept it and turn her attention back to her work, letting down her guard. Of course, that was a mistake.

“Hey princess, are you sure that’s what you want to be doing right now?” Yang’s husky voice slid directly into her ear, hopelessly shattering Weiss’ concentration for good. The nickname princess had started out as a term of endearment from Yang, but recently it had become diminutive in a nature that dictated it only ever be used in the bedroom.

Blake whispered in her other ear. “Wouldn’t you rather be relaxing right now? Wouldn’t it just be so nice to just let us take care of you Weiss?” Someone’s hand came to gently rest on her thigh, drawing a gasp from Weiss.

Resistance was starting to become futile as Weiss whimpered. “I, well, yes... but I can’t stop.” The hands on her body weren’t soft anymore, they were electric, sending heat through her body as she tried to find more friction. Every squirm beneath them was an act of submission and pleasure.

The hand on Weiss’ thigh slowly trailed up along it’s outside as Blake gently nibbled at her ear and Yang kept whispering. “What is it that you can’t stop? Can’t stop being so cute, so obedient? Why would you want to princess? After all, you're such a good girl.”

Their powers combined were simply too much, Weiss couldn’t help but give in to her partners and squirm and squeal happily. “Okay, okay, I give up. Please have your way with me.”

A hand cupped Weiss’ cheek and turned her to face Blake, their golden eyes staring possessively down at her. “And if our way involves tying you up and teasing you until we feel like making you scream?”

The thought gave Weiss pause, she usually didn’t really like to make a whole lot of noise during sex, it was extremely embarrassing. Still she was willing to give it a shot. Though she especially didn’t want Ruby to have to hear the results of sexual activity involving Yang. “Er, wouldn’t Ruby hear us?”

“Nope, she and Tai went out to shop for a few hours.” Blake’s grin widened with pride. “We have you all to ourselves.”

Weiss gulped audibly in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. “Green.”

Yang then proceeded to gently scoop Weiss up from her chair. A hand pointedly rested on her ass as she was cradled to the brawler’s chest and carried to Yang’s room. Blake trailed slightly behind them, locking the door as Weiss was unceremoniously thrown upon the large bed.

For a moment Weiss laid there, staring at her partners as they stared at her. Then, realizing that they were waiting for her, she shyly beckoned them, whimpering as she ran her other hand up her thigh.

As expected, Yang was the first to act, choosing to slide her shirt off and toss it to the side as Blake opted to retrieve a box of equipment. 

Oh gods Weiss loved being able to stare at shirtless Yang. Her obvious muscles and abs always turned her on by themselves, and combined with the circumstances and the teasing way that she stared at Weiss, knowing full well what her figure did to the heiress. 

Painfully slowly, Yang climbed on top of Weiss, pinning her down with a smirk. “Well, are you glad that I changed your mind?”

“I am. You degenerate brute.” 

“Says the woman who asked her partners to start doing this kind of thing to her in the first place.” Yang then leaned down and shut Weiss up by sticking her tongue down her throat. 

Rather than argue, Weiss was happy to oblige her girlfriend's efforts, sloppily making out and letting out the occasional muffled moan until Yang pulled back with a smile. “Awww, you’re such a needy slut, aren’t you princess? I bet you’re already hard under that pretty skirt.”

From the side, Blake’s hand trailed gently up Weiss’ thigh, under her skirt, and brushed very lightly against the bulge of her cock straining against her panties, sending jolts through her sensitive body. A whimpering moan slipped from between her lips and she buried her face in Yang's cleavage. 

“Oh, she is, though it appears that she needs to be punished before we reward her. It simply isn’t acceptable for such a lowly plaything to call my girlfriend a brute, true as it may be.” Blake snaked their hand between Weiss and Yang, and firmly pushed her back down onto the bed. 

Weiss simmered under Blake’s gaze, desperately squirming as she resisted the temptation to touch herself. All she could do was stare needily and await instructions. Now that they were properly beginning she knew she wasn’t allowed to speak without permission. 

Their index finger slid into her mouth and she happily started sucking it as they leaned forward to stare intently into her eyes. “Oh? Is something wrong darling? Cat got your tongue?” 

Vacantly, Weiss stared deep into their amber eyes as she concentrated on the submissive pleasure of sucking on their finger. Only to let out a startled gasp as she felt Yang’s mouth begin to give her sensitive thighs a series of light teasing butterfly kisses that trailed slowly up her skirt.

“Yang stop. I’ve decided on her punishment.” Blake withdrew their fingers from her mouth, drawing forth a disappointed whine. “She gets to be tied up and wait until I’m done wrecking you before we take care of her.”

“Oh really? Is that what you think is going to happen?” Yang stopped attending to Weiss' thighs to raise an eyebrow pointedly. Blake almost never ended up topping her. In fact, their attempts to do so usually ended up with them being the one to get wrecked, and that was usually their plan all along. As a result, Yang loved it when they challenged her. “I know that you’re just trying to get my attention away from Weiss, so if you want to come at all today you’d better get your fingers back in our pet’s mouth while I put on her collar.”

Weiss broke out into a huge smile of anticipation in the moment before two of Blake’s fingers returned to their mouth. She loved wearing her collar. It was made of thick white leather and studded with rubies, onyx, and amber, gems that matched the colors of her partners. They had decided not to get a leash, because it wasn’t like she needed encouragement to stay near and obey when just wearing the collar was enough to make her a submissive mess anyway.

While she waited she decided to affectionately run her hands along Blake’s arms, admiring their musculature. It wasn’t as blatant as Yang’s buff form, but they were still plenty ripped, all the better to push Weiss down and throw her around. Their free hand wandered under her shirt and gently started scratching and rubbing her belly. 

It is an oft-forgotten fact that the mouth is a very sensitive part of the body. It’s functionally an entire hole chock full of the kinds of nerve ending you don’t get on skin. Every inch of surface that isn’t tooth is more sensitive and has less pain tolerance than skin. After all, if the amount of force in a single chewing motion were to drive a fragment of a tortilla chip into skin, it would barely hurt, if at all. But in the mouth that becomes one of the worst kinds of pain. 

The agility and grace with which Blake maneuvered their fingers was beyond adept, something they had supposedly picked up from experience with pickpocketing. Their gentle caress seemed to cover her entire mouth at once, and combined with the erotic combination of pain and pleasure from their hand on her belly she forgot entirely about Yang up until the moment she felt another pair of hands gently lift her head and the soft but firm touch of cool leather against her neck.

A happy moan worked its way out of Weiss’ mouth and between Blake’s finger as the collar was clasped snugly around her neck. 

“Good girl. Is it too tight?” Yang softly kissed her forehead. “Does my good girl want her blindfold too?” 

Blake withdrew their fingers for a moment to let Weiss respond. “No, it’s perfect. And yes, I’d like the blindfold please.” Being blindfolded was incredibly relaxing, it let her concentrate on what she was feeling without thinking too much about her own body. 

As Yang grabbed the blindfold, Blake returned their fingers to the place they belonged, adding a third for good measure, which rubbed and teased her mouth just as tantalizingly as the others. The last thing Weiss saw before the blindfold was applied was a playful wink from Yang.

“Wonderful, now let’s get all of these clothes off of you Princess, after all only people get to wear clothes, and you’re a pet.” The fingers in her mouth were reluctantly removed.

Instead, hands that were probably Blake’s began to slowly slide her shirt up her stomach while another pair of hands slid her skirt swiftly down her legs. 

Whimpers slipped out of Weiss as the hands brushed lightly against her budding breasts while her shirt was brought the rest of the way up and tossed to the side. She had only been on HRT for a few months, enough that her chest wasn’t entirely flat and was very sensitive, responding to stimulation with pleasure and pain. 

With her shirt out of the way Blake latched their mouth onto her chest, gently sucking and biting her sensitive nipple as their hands started to pet Weiss all over her body, making her squirm and moan. 

Meanwhile Yang didn’t seem to want to take her panties off yet, preferring to lightly stroke her cock through them as a small wet spot formed from her leaking pre, a spot that Yang occasionally mixed things up by licking and sucking for the briefest of moments. The slow and gentle stimulation was driving Weiss crazy, making her an insatiably whimpering and humping mess. 

“Awwww, does my Princess want it? Does she want daddy’s strap today?” Her hand reassuringly rubbed Weiss’ thigh, letting her know that she could talk and that it was okay to say no as she sometimes did.

The first time she’d called Yang daddy had been an incredibly embarrassing accident. Fortunately, she turned out to be into it. As to why she liked it, she tried not to think about too much. 

“Yes please daddy, please fuck me...” Weiss’ voice shyly trailed off a little bit at the end, she was still getting used to actually saying such dirty things out loud. Not only was it embarrassing, but she had developed a very strong habit of being almost completely silent when pleasuring herself, she hadn’t trusted in the privacy of her old “home,” and she had disliked the sound of her own voice, even though she hadn’t known she was trans at the time.

As if sensing her shyness Blake took a momentary break from working her chest to whisper into her ear and run a hand through her hair. “Your voice is adorable babe, I love every single one of the adorable little noises you make so much, and the big noises even more.”

Yang in turn stopped touching Weiss and sat up from her position between her legs. The bed shifted a little as she reached over and grabbed something. “Here Blake, take care of her hands, I’ve got the legs.” 

Weiss hummed happily as Blake straddled her stomach and leaned forward, grabbing her hands and tying them together above her head. They then secured them to the headboard so that she couldn’t really move them at all, but not high enough that she had to lift her head off of her pillow. “Is that comfortable?” 

“Yes.” The rope bit deliciously into her skin, but she knew from experience that it wasn’t resting in a way that would cause problems. 

“And you’ll let us know if they start falling asleep or getting uncomfortable?”

“Yes mxtress.” 

Their hands cupped her face and Blake gave her a quick kiss before shifting to lay across her entire upper body and whisper softly in her ear. “Good girl, I love you.” Unable to hug them, she settled for appreciatively rubbing her cheek against them and humming. 

As Blake had taken care of her hands, Yang had tied each of her ankles to a bedpost, leaving them spread wide open, but not wide enough that it was uncomfortable. “Are your legs comfortable too Princess?”

“Yes daddy, it’s just right.” The fact that her pink and white striped panties were still on did nothing to hide her arousal from her partners, nor did it reduce the slight feeling of nervousness she felt whenever one of them got to look at her body. As if they would suddenly become disinterested in her. 

“Such a beautiful girl.” Yang gently started to massage Weiss’ thighs, relaxing some of the tension that had appeared with her self consciousness. “That’s right, relax, relax, we’re going to take good care of you, so just relax and enjoy yourself.” 

Weiss carefully took a deep breath as Blake started to comfortingly lick along her neck. The vulnerability of letting someone near her neck paradoxically always made her feel safe. She imagined the tension in her body, stress and fear and nerves, pictured them all being absorbed by the air in her lungs and slowly breathed out through her mouth, feeling her muscles rapidly loosen.

Yang leaned forward and placed a kiss just below Weiss’ belly button as her hands gradually worked their way higher and higher up her thighs. As her hands trailed up her kisses trailed down, stopping just above the hem of her panties as her hands reached the spot on Weiss’ upper thigh where her thigh became butt. “Are you ready for me to start on your cute ass Princess?”

Opening her mouth eagerly, Weiss nodded, trusting Blake to let Yang know her response. They nodded and slipped two of their fingers back into her mouth, smiling down on her as she sucked gently. Words felt insignificant compared to the things she felt for her partners in moments like these. 

Upon Blake passing the message, Yang temporarily withdrew her hands from Weiss’ body as she grabbed something else. As she did, Blake moved their mouth onto the nipple they hadn't yet attended to and sucked, sending entirely new shocks of exquisite pleasure and pain down Weiss’ spine.

Then one of Yang’s hands returned, pushing Weiss’ panties to the side to allow access to her ass without uncovering her cock. The free hand then rubbed gently against her hole, coating it in cool lube before slowly sliding a finger into her. 

“Mmmmmm.” Weiss’ moaned around Blake’s fingers as her hips jerked forward needily, trying to get more of Yang inside of her. The combination of penetration and a wet mouth latched onto her breast was already enough to drive her crazy, her cock throbbing and creating small amounts of much needed friction with her panties.

The second finger drew even more muffled moans from her. At first she hadn’t especially enjoyed anal beyond the emotional intimacy and gender euphoria of being penetrated, but at some point (probably when Blake had found her prostate) things had changed and pulling out a bottle of lube had become an easy way to make her bend over. 

“My pet is such a cute little butt-slut, isn’t that right Princess?” Weiss could only wriggle her hips in response, but it was probably a rhetorical question anyway. When Yang slid her fingers out of her entirely Weiss whined sadly at the loss, even though she knew what it meant.

There was a sound of buckles buckling as Blake stopped sucking on her chest and instead started rolling her nipple gently between their teeth, evoking a happy squeak as more pain than before rushed through her chest. Then they shifted their weight, bringing a leg up and grinding their damp crotch against Weiss’ immobilized leg. 

Then Weiss felt it. The head of Yang’s strap pressed gently against her sphincter before slowly sliding in. Her back arched as she focused on the wonderful feeling of being filled and the submissive bliss it brought her. She moaned and whimpered needily as pleasure started to build up all over her body. 

Not to be outdone, Blake sped up their assault on her breasts as the free hand not in Weiss’ mouth slowly trailed down to her belly and teased the sensitive skin just above her crotch. For a moment they scratched lightly, sending shocks of goodness through her belly, before moving even further down. 

A single finger trailed agonizingly slowly up Weiss’ cock in tandem with the strap-on slowly working it’s way into her well lubricated ass, intensifying her moans and the warmth that concentrated in her belly and spread over her entire body. 

Weiss could feel herself getting close to one of her rare climaxes as her partners gradually sped up. Then just as she was about to reach release, they stopped, turning her moans into whimpers as she desperately tried to grind against and concentrate on the toy buried inside of her. 

Then once she had come down, they started back up again, going a little bit faster now that she was taking the strap with ease. Then they stopped, leaving Weiss eight on the edge of climax. Again and again they edged her until she was a whimpering mess incapable of anything other than shivering and moaning with lust. 

Eventually, finally Yang and Blake kept going, pushing Weiss into an incredibly intense full-body orgasm that caused her to jerk about as much as was possible in her position as spasms of pleasure wracked her body and her cries grew louder than Yang’s battle cry. 

It took an agonizingly long time for Yang and Blake to untie Weiss, though fortunately the warm aftershocks of her orgasm persisted through most of it. They then removed her blindfold as well, and she wordlessly indicated to leave her collar on. 

Then came what may well have been Weiss’ favorite part all along, though it was very difficult to choose. Aftercare. She was sandwiched between her partners as they gently stroked her and whispered sweet assurances to her. Their hands ran over her hair, rubbed her back and shoulders, gently massaged her wrists to help the inevitable minor blood flow problem that had formed. 

But most of all Weiss enjoyed simply staring lovingly into violet and amber eyes as they lay in bed, naked before each other. Letting herself just enjoy being their girlfriend, and a girl, and so, so in love.

“Love.” The first word in a while came out of Weiss about ten minutes into cuddling her partners. It was mumbled, but she was reasonably sure Yang caught it. 

“Love you too snowflake. Are you sure you still want to be wearing your collar?” 

Reluctantly, Weiss shook her head and let Yang remove it. She adored having something around her neck that represented her partners, but it was admittedly time to take it off until the next kink session. Perhaps she needed to get a choker for casual use. 

“Do you feel like speaking now?” Blake murmured gently into her ear as they continued to rub her back. 

Weiss opened her mouth for a moment, then realized that it was actually very dry. It was possible that she hadn’t had any water all day. “Water.” 

Yang quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and opened for Weiss before handing it to her. 

After a few sips of water Weiss’ mouth went back to something approaching a healthy equilibrium. “Okay, I can do words now.” 

“Good, how are you feeling?” Blake took her hand in theirs as she smiled. 

“Wonderful, relaxed, happy. Also a little bit sore.” Blake really did a number on Weiss’ nipples, she would need to wear soft but thick shirts for a day or two to both hide her puffy areola and avoid discomfort. 

“And how was the session?” 

“As exquisite as usual, perhaps more so.” 

“Good, is there anything else we can get you or do?”

“Just, stay and cuddle. Probably for a while.” It was a request that Weiss ended up making every time. “Although Blake, you haven’t come.” 

The cat in question shook their head. “I had plenty of fun just watching you get off like that.”

“Okay.” Weiss let her partners sandwich her between them before closing her eyes. What she really needed now was a nap, and Yang’s chest was such a nice pair of pillows that she had no trouble falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the story that this is in the world of, you got some foreshadowing that will probably be canon. Same generally applies to the whole thing, up until it doesn't


End file.
